


Undertale, The Written Novel of Determination.

by AmayaTheDog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I do not own any text pretty much in this it belongs to Toby Fox, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaTheDog/pseuds/AmayaTheDog
Summary: Undertale is a role-playing video game created by indie developer Toby Fox.I decided to attempt to write a novel based on this game, I do not own hardly any of this text, it belongs to Toby and the undertale crew, I will immediately remove this if they so ask.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale is a role-playing video game created by indie developer Toby Fox.  
> I decided to attempt to write a novel based on this game, I do not own hardly any of this text, it belongs to Toby and the undertale crew, I will immediately remove this if they so ask.  
> Again, This hardly belongs to me, don't think it does, just a bit of the writing, and if you haven't played the game go do it, I will end up forgetting so many things, don't let my terrible attempt at making a game a novel ruin the story for you.

Long ago, two races ruled over earth:  
Humans and Monsters.

One day, war broke out between the two races.  
After a long battle, the humans where victorious.  
They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.

Many years later...

Mt Ebott  
201X

Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return..

A human stepped closer to the edge of the mountain, their intentions of being there unknown.  
They peered down the dark hole, leading to the bottomless abyss, an escape from this reality.  
They sighed, taking a step closer.  
One closer.  
And closer.  
Suddenly, their foot snagged the edge of a vine, and unwillingly they plummeted to the bottom of the hole, blacking out as they instantly hit the bottom.  
__________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1: The Ruins

You awoke, cold, hurt, and alone.  
Your eyes slowly adjust to the dark room, and you realize you're sitting on a bed of bright, golden flowers clustered together growing on one small patch of grass.  
You stand up and look around, when finding nothing more of importance you walk down a grey path.  
At the end, you find an arch, a dark grey stone one, and on the inside appears to be a very dark room.  
Slowly, fearfully, you step inside.  
There's no where else to go from here but up.

Gingerly you walk into the room, its just as dark as the last one, but a small light from a crack in the mountains wall beamed down on another grass patch, this time with only a single flower.  
A six peteled golden flower with a white face.  
"Howdy!" He said happily, "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower! Hmm.. you're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly! You must be so confused. Someone oughta teach you how things work around here. I guess little ol' me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

The room flashed from black and white, finally settling on black.  
A heart was suddenly pulled from within your body and trapped in a box, shining a bright red color and Flowey was now a colorless white standing before you.  
Beside the box was the word LV 1, and a clear tube on its side containing a yellow liquid, beside the tube where he numbers 20/20 along with the word HP.  
"See that heart? That's your soul! The very cullmination of your being." Flowey continued smiling.  
Something about the flower made you feel comfort.  
Could have just been the only colorful thing in the pitch black room, though.  
"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV!" Flowey gestured to the words beside the box.  
The look on your face must've gave away your question.  
"What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"  
You were now interested, nodding when Flowey asked to share LOVE.  
Flowey winked and small bullet-like seeds sprouted from his petels.  
They spun around but stayed in place.  
"Down here, LOVE is shared through... little white, friendliness pellets! Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"  
The pellets slowly decended towards your soul, so you moved your soul up to the pellets.  
They both collided at once, and you felt an instant surge of pain, quickly dropping the HP down to 1/20.  
"You idiot!" Flowey cackled. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"   
Fear raced in your mind as you lay on the ground, fallen from the attack, while more bullets surrounded your soul.  
"DIE."  
Were you really dying like this?  
Floweys maniac laugh was cut off when a fireball blasted him, causing his roots to be pulled from the ground and throwing him across the room.  
"What a terrible creature!" Yelled a gentle, soft voice. "Torturing such a poor innocent youth." A goat monster stepped out of the darkness, the fire magic around her hand subsiding.   
The world flashed from black and white and settled on black with color once more, the goat monster stood on its hind legs and wore a stunning purple and white dress, on the middle of the dress was the design of a winged creature above three triangles.  
Her eyes beamed a bright red, but not a threatning color, more of a color that matched her white fur.  
She stepped infront of you protectingly.   
"Ah.." She said softly, noticing the look of terror across your face, "Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."   
You were fascinated by her horns and long, droopy ears.  
"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down..you are the first human to come here in a long time." Her happiness seemed to turn a little bitter, but not for long.  
"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." She turned around and walked through a bright purple arch, "This way."  
You followed her hesitantly, unsure of who to trust now.

Through the arch was a large purple room, the color reminded you of what royals would wear, it had two short white marble staircases opposite of each other leading up to another room, and bright orange leaves splayed along the ground.  
But what caught your attention was the bright yellow northern-shaped star twinkling at the stairs base.  
You stepped up to it slowly, extending your hand and touching it.  
A voice echoed, causing you to jump in fright.

*(The shadow of the ruins loom above, filling you with determination. Your HP is fully restored.  
*Saved.

You looked at your hands, then up at the star.   
You then dashed up the stairs, leaving the star to be alone as a confused Toriel lead you to the next room.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel smiled.  
This room was also a dark purple with six pressure plates on the floor beside Toriel, alined in an X like manor.  
On the wall was a yellow switch.  
"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins."  
She stepped over to the pressure plates and stepped onto the four corner ones, the sliding the switch down.  
A door beside of her opened.  
"The ruins are full of puzzles." She said, "Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She waited as you looked around at everything, then stepped up to her.  
She turned around and walked through the door.

You happily followed, but stopped to look at a sign two the left.  
The voice spoke again as you read.

*Only the fearless ones may proceed.  
*Brave ones, foolish ones.  
*Both walk not the middle road.

You thought about this for a moment and then moved onwards.

Toriel stood at the entance when you entered the next room.  
It again was a purple room, but this time was much longer and went right, having a bridge with a small pool of water and levers lining the walls.  
"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." Toriel said.   
When she noticed the worry on your face she quickly added, "Do not worry, I have labelled the ones you need to flip." She then proceeded to cross over the bridge and walk down the hallway.

You quickly walked over to another stone sign on the far left.  
The voice said, "Stay on the path."  
Guiltily, you turned away from it and walked back to the path.  
There was a wooden sign that the voice also read.

*Press [Z] to read signs!

You looked confused, but shrugged and went to follow Toriel.  
She stood beside another bridge over a small river of water, to your left was a yellow switch on the wall, written beside it was some text.  
You walked over to it and the voice began to read.  
*Press this one  
You laughed a bit and flipped the switch, following Toriel over to the next two switches.  
One had many yellow arrows pointing at it, along with text, the other was blank.

You flipped the more obvious switch and Toriel spoke.  
"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one."  
She walked over to the next area of the room, and you glanced over at the other switch, flipping it out of curiousity.  
The voice spoke when nothing happened.

*It doesn't even work.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on what you think :)


End file.
